engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
''Characters (MPNG) {Mostly Earth-Prime}'' Here you can click on the names of characters and it will take you to there bios. Characters Made by Manuel Peter Nunes Garrett from every dimension he successfully owns. Heroes Risk, Bee Sting, Swift, Havok, Sheik, Everest, Forge, Killface, Sword, Gunner, Legolas, Slayer, Nullifier, Ninja Ghost, Chill Out, Dark Slayer, Safety , Commander Ragnarok, General Ragnarok, Calibre, Ultra Alchemist, Frozen Cuts , Raymon', Electrestatic, Ultra Ragnorak Earth-2542 , Azami (Risks' A.I.) , Squidman, Karandash, Horseman, Hune Lo, King Lynkins, King Elochi, Dash, El Tigre, Eglandsio, Notoriety, Sakuya, American Athenian, Young Athenian, Sai, Monk-E (Pet), Tank (Pet), Ryukin, Edge, Sun Wukong, Nam, Major China, Kitsune, Para, Jade, Jaden, Whistle, Distance, Masyllabus, Mordis, Vain, Verge, Ambiance, Cyanocitta, Crimson Turdis, Naval, Investigator, Prodigy, Lay, Perk, Renegade, Solarice,Thor, Valkyr, Flame, Nightbird, High Noon, Time Hacker, Militant Man, Talon Knight, Exilus, Villains Assassinator, Omega, Razor, Wasp, Smasher, Anonymous, Hellion, Browser, Pyro, Clue, Notrodom, Hurtz, Nitro, Mantour, Time Eater, Arigorn, Lechardo, Shogunter, Vengeance, Burn In, Willy Wonka, Erachnid, Killer Wasp, Bibe Frost, Grave Star, Locust Prime, Poison Sector, Undertaker , Retgoor' (Raymon's' brother), Creaturous, Mammoth, Jason Hildo, Digitalo, F-Cut Bot, Moby, Sharpener, Malvicious, Snowman, Alpha, Bravo, Beta, Charlie, Delta, Equinox, Fenic, George, Herb, Inquisition, Junior, Kendall, King, Louis, Master, Null, Phoenix, Perk, Queen, Raptor, Sigma, Tundra, Uber, Vital, Wither, Xenos, Yeller, Zonerunner, Critical, Bani, Minister, Bionic Athenian, Wei Sheng, Mr. Quill, Question Man, Abaddon Death, Lucifer, Soulgrinder, Corrupted One, Gag Master, Paralysis, Reptelio, Queen Bee, Stalker, Yurei Kappa, King Oni, Tengu, Tanuki, Yokai, Celestitan, Bok, Big Boss, Gag Mistress, Ghost, El Demonio, Visionary, Mantle, Dargo, The Gnome, Munter Troll, Gobbo, Vertigo, Marksman, Helf, Nightmare, Knightmare, Tombstone, Drilla, Slasher, Deliate, Robman, Overlord, Windstorm, Shrapnel, Sad Vai, Hinter, Catastrophe, Director, Plungerer, Star Forcer, Magmatar, Super Troll, Pulse, Eradicator, Loki, Bakasura, Fenrir, Ravana, Cerberus, Ymir, Powerhouse, Father Christmas, Rhetoric, Festive Creeper, Mesa, Anti-Heroes/Anti-Villains/Bounty Hunters Birch, Dark Cat, Monsterous, Zeta, Carter, Klenz, Showta, Meea Star, Nature Man, Sensei Tensei, Bishop , Cemlin , King Elochi Earth-2542, Shadow, Gurold, Letyoup, Mexyezpitliker, Conrad, King, Space Prince, Space Jester, Naga, Drago, Tak, Jak, Zak, Bak, Mico, Drone, Prometheus, Nazara, Green Ronin, Saint, Silence, Avalon, Excalibur, Pumpshit, The Talon, Brainstorm, The Claw, Rohz, Kilobite, Wench, Claudia, Jrak, Xartz, Cupid, Lucky, Byakko, Craven, Mr. Iceberg, Django, Miko, Juelz, Sheriff, Jragon, Chef, Bandit, Feorn, Poc, Jov, Lontee, Bon, Foro, Joslin, Bolin, She-Bon, Doctor, Summoner, Guardian, Sidekick, Android, The Winder, Turbed, Stroy, Whelm, Rovik, Supahito, Construct, Concept, Savior, Savage, Salvage, Destiny, Hope, Thinkerer, Hunter, Wolf, Luchador, Hellbent, The Human, Hood, Senshi, Kuma, Goosebump, Monster, Hanzo, Roxxie, Rogue Ronin, Mirage, Midnight Death, Bystanders and Helpers Tositi, Taco Mom (Man), The One Above All, Halsey, Danger Dad, GOD, Three Golden Dragons, Dragon Gods, Hiryukin, Buddha, Xuanzang, Zhu Baije, Sha Wujing, The Oracle, Unknown, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, Chronic, Ra, Isis, Iris, Sobek, Bastet, Acan, Ah Puch, Acat, Ah Muzencab, Ah Peku, Ah Tabai, Sphinx, Ah Uuc Ticab, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Odin, Tyr, Heimdall, Balder, Nut, Thoth, Artemis, Nike, Hypnos, Nemesis, Janus, Okami,